


Atlantic

by AloneShadow



Series: Knots [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, M/M, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Teasing, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Chris considered other options but found none, so just shrugged, “Go ahead. Show me how you can save the day.”Leon smirked and leaned closer to whisper into his ear, “Then, strip for me.”





	Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like the RE fandom is becoming my safe place while running away from the angst of my other fics... #sorrynotsorry

“We should be on the way by now...” 

“I know.” 

“We’re gonna be late.” 

“They won’t mind.” 

“Claire will.” 

“She won’t.” Leon put the cellphone into his pocket and looked up, finding Chris’s reflection staring nervously at him from the bathroom’s mirror. “I’ll tell her it’s my fault as usual.” He added with a shrug, sitting on the armrest of the couch. 

“I don’t want you to. It’s _me_ not being ready.” Chris said moving into their bedroom. 

“I think your outfit is perfect, already.” 

“I’m wearing just my jeans.” 

“Exactly.” Leon tilted his head a bit and smiled when the other appeared in the short corridor to give him another glare. 

“Don’t.” The soldier said. 

“What?” 

“Don’t give me that look. We are late.” 

Leon grinned more. “You get dressed and I’ll stop.” 

“That’s the problem…” Chris groaned from the bathroom. 

Leon sighed patiently while joining, standing next to him in front of the mirror, pretending to fix the tie into the dark-red waistcoat before patting his black suit. “Just for your information, I was serious.”

“I bet you are,” the other murmured, eyes down while closing the watch around his wrist. 

“Well, since you care more about wearing a watch than the rest…” 

“That's because I can’t find _the rest_. Nothing fit anything.” 

“You sure? You don’t remember half of the clothes in your wardrobe…” 

“I tired half of the wardrobe, already!” 

Leon rolled his eyes and followed him in the bedroom. “You really don’t have a suit? Not even one?” 

“I used to have two.” He said staring into the wardrobe. “One was too old, so I threw it away.” 

“What about the other one?” 

“It got on fire.” 

“Excuse me?” Leon blinked sitting on the bed, behind him. “When and how that happened?” 

“After a mission… My team got invited for dinner by some politics we helped, so I bought one on the spot.” 

“And?” The other nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Chris turned around and shrugged, “And the dessert wasn’t the only thing going flambé.” 

Leon just stared, lips tightly sealed trying not to laugh. “You… You almost got killed by a dessert?” 

“Why you think I don’t like going to these events?” 

“You never told me they traumatized you in the past.” 

Chris took a deep breath and just looked away when the other started laughing. “I knew I should have declined for tonight…” 

“You know Claire wants you to be there,” Leon said more seriously, “And you _want_ to go. You're just stressing yourself over some clothes…” 

“Easy for you to say.” 

“Well, sorry if I care about style more than you do.” Leon snorted.

“I know… Sorry, I- I like that about you, but it’s clearly not my thing.” He breathed out sitting next to him. “I mean, the first thing I worry about is where I can put the gun.” 

“And I like that about _you_ ,” Leon said, bumping against his shoulder. “I’m sure you’d find a place for it even in a suit.” 

“If I had one, I would give it a try,” Chris said gesturing at the closet. 

“Look, just for Claire' sake, how about you let me handle the situation this time?” 

Chris stared curiously at him. “What you mean?” 

“Can I?” the other insisted. 

“I can’t wear your clothes, you know that…” 

“I have a better plan. So…?” 

Chris considered other options but found none, so just shrugged, “Go ahead. Show me how you can save the day.” 

“Only if you follow my lead.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Leon smirked and leaned closer to whisper into his ear, “Then, strip for me.” 

Chris blinked, surprised, and turned to meet his intense glare. “Really? That’s your idea?” 

“Who’s in charge again?” 

Chris looked down, shaking his head, but stood and started unbuttoning the jeans. _At least Claire would believe this as our reason for being late… She cares so much about this event…_

“Give me those.” 

Called back to attention, Chris found Leon standing in front of him, waiting with a pair of dark trousers on his arm. “Are you…?” he frowned, as little smile growing on his face, “You want to pick the clothes for me?” 

“We’ll never leave the house in time if we wait for you to decide,” Leon nodded, throwing the jeans on a chair. “Let’s see…” he crouched and helped him put the trousers on. 

“I- I can dress by myself, you know?” 

“I’m just taking responsibilities for being in command.” 

Chris sighed, lifting one foot and then the other, his heart beating faster when Leon’s head brushed against his leg first, then briefly on his hip, and shivered feeling his blonde hair tickling against his stomach when he stood. 

Leon caught him staring and simply held his gaze while buttoning the trousers for him. 

“Aren’t you having too much fun?” The soldier asked. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Leon murmured pulling him closer, keeping both hands half-way into his trousers. “Putting together an outfit from nothing isn’t that easy, _rookie_.” 

“I’m counting on you, sir.” Chris nodded and, from the look he received, it was clear that Leon was fighting the urge to push him on the bed and make a mess out of him… Chris had to resist too, because, hell, he would happily let him. 

“So,” Leon said, trying to focus, “Any color preference?” 

“Anything but pink?” Chris blurt out after a moment, making the other laugh. “You know what colors I usually wear...”

“Alright…” He sighed, turning and searching into the wardrobe. 

Chris took the chance to look down at himself: the trousers weren’t black as he first thought, but a very dark blue. He tried to remember when he bought them, but nothing came to mind. 

“Here. Spread your arms,” Leon said coming back with a white long-sleeved shirt, decorated with vertical, gray stripes. 

Chris obeyed, staring at him the whole time, smelling the cologne Leon has used, watching him move his left arm into the shirt first, and then the other, smoothing down the fabric on the front. 

Briefly looking up at him, Leon smiled. “You’re very quiet.” 

“Just enjoying the moment.” The other said, and saw him rising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t happen very often to have someone getting me dressed.” 

“You like it, though?” 

“If it’s you, yeah... I think I like it.” 

“Who else should dress you up?” 

“Well, I can’t wear the anticontamination suit by myself…” 

Leon laughed more, moving both arms around his neck once he was done with the buttons. “I can help with that too, if you want.” 

“Be my guest,” Chris smiled and leaned closer to kiss him, placing both hands on Leon’s hips. When he felt him starting pushing them closer to the bed, he cupped his face and kissed him more fiercely before moving back. 

“We’re late?” Leon asked tiredly. 

“We’re late.” He nodded, a smile on his lips while kissing his neck. 

“You’re lucky I really like Claire, or I would have already locked the door and threw the key out the window.” Leon sighed walking back to the wardrobe. 

Chris slowly let him go, taking a deep, needed breath. “The mission always comes first.” He commented, feeling his face hotter than before. 

“Most of the times.” The other replied, throwing few jackets aside until he found the right one. “This should do...” Spreading Chris’s arms again, he moved all around him to let him wear the jacket that was almost the same shade of blue of the trousers, just a bit brighter. “Ok… Sit down.” 

“Huh? Oh, come on…” Chris groaned when Leon showed the black, elegant shoes he just grabbed. “I can-“ 

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Leon grinned, pushing him down on the bed. 

“And since when you’re so bossy?” 

“Since I realized you like it.” Leon crouched on one knee in front of him, grabbing his left ankle and lifting his foot. 

Chris was almost hypnotized, not used to see him leading the action so directly- actually, it was usually the other way around. Their relationship officially started almost five months before, and the agent seemed to enjoy it the way it was... None of them really felt the need to change that, but still… “Do you- like it more like this?” 

Leon was grabbing his right foot by then, and looked up, puzzled. “What, dressing you up?” 

“No, I mean… Taking the lead.” He coughed. “I just thought that maybe…” 

“You’re overthinking, as usual,” Leon laughed softly, focusing on the shoelace to hide a slight blush on his face. “But… I mean, if you’re up for a change-” 

“I am.” Chris blurted out way faster than he intended, surprising both of them. “Of course I- I would like to.” He added more quietly.

“Good.” Leon finally stood and leaned forward, trapping him between his arms on the bed, pushing him down for another long kiss, slowly laying completely on top of him. 

Chris closed his eyes, already thinking about a way to apologize to Claire for missing the event, when the other gasped, making him switch to full alert. “W-what is it?” 

Leon slammed a hand on his chest, grinning, and said, “I forgot the tie,” before leaving him alone on the bed, hearing a groan of pain. “You said we’re late, remember?” 

“I am really considering not going right now…” 

“After the time I’ve spent on your outfit? Don’t even think about it,” Leon came back and offered a hand to make him stand up again. “It’s not perfect, but considering what I have to work with…” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Chris sighed, watching him move the dark-green tie around his neck and start working on a knot he never saw before. “You’re good at it...” 

“Well, coming from you…” 

“I mean the tie. What kind of knot is this?” 

“It’s called _atlantic knot_ …” Leon fixed it a bit and then took a step back, checking him up and down. 

“So, what do you think?” Chris asked and laughed when the other gestured him to turn around. After a slow spin, he found him smiling. “At least I make you laugh.” 

“It’s fine. You’re fine.” Leon commented, still scanning his whole body with that intense look of him. 

Chris looked away, a bit embarrassed, before moving closer, taking his hands. “Thanks for the help.” 

“You’ll repay me tonight,” Leon murmured, kissing him again- and Chris’ sudden gasp make him jump. “What?” 

“It’s late- it’s late! We’re so late!”

“Chris- your hair!” Leon sighed and quickly grabbed a brush before running after him, still laughing.

 

END


End file.
